Yuuki 100%
100% Courage (勇気100% Yuuki 100%) is the first opening originally performed by Hikaru Genji for every single episode. The song is included in his 21st single by the same name released on May 13, 1993. The song has been reused as the series only Opening Theme, while performed by other artists (Ya-Ya-Yah, Hey!Say!JUMP!, NYC, Sexy Zone and Junior Boys). Lyrics Kanji = がっかりして めそめそして どうしたんだい 太陽みたいに笑う きみはどこだい やりたいこと やったもん勝ち 青春なら つらいときはいつだって そばにいるから 夢はでかくなけりゃ つまらないだろう 胸をたたいて 冒険しよう そうさ100%勇気 もうがんばるしかないさ この世界中の元気 抱きしめながら そうさ100%勇気 もうやりきるしかないさ ぼくたちが持てる輝き 永遠に忘れないでね ぶつかったり 傷ついたり すればいいさ HEARTが燃えているなら 後悔しない じっとしてちゃ はじまらない このときめき きみと追いかけてゆける 風が好きだよ 昨日 飛べなかった 空があるなら いまあるチャンス つかんでみよう そうさ100%勇気 さぁ飛び込むしかないさ まだ涙だけで終わる ときじゃないだろう そうさ100%勇気 もうふりむいちゃいけない ぼくたちはぼくたちらしく どこまでも駆けてゆくのさ たとえさみしすぎる 夜が来たって 新しい朝 かならずくるさ そうさ100%勇気 もうがんばるしかないさ この世界中の元気 抱きしめながら そうさ100%勇気 もうやりきるしかないさ ぼくたちが持てる輝き 永遠に忘れないでね |-| Rōmaji= gakkari shite mesomeso shite dou shita n dai taiyou mitai ni warau kimi wa doko dai yaritai koto yatta mon gachi seishun nara tsurai toki wa itsu datte soba ni iru kara yume wa dekakunakerya tsumaranai darou mune o tataite bouken shiyou sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shika nai sa kono sekaijuu no genki dakishimenagara sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yarikiru shika nai sa bokutachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne butsukattari kizutsuitari sureba ii sa HAATO ga moete iru nara koukai shinai jitto shite'cha hajimaranai kono tokimeki kimi to oikakete yukeru kaze ga suki da yo kinou tobenakatta sora ga aru nara ima aru CHANSU tsukande miyou sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki saa tobikomu shika nai sa mada namida dake de owaru toki ja nai darou sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou furimuicha ikenai bokutachi wa bokutachi rashiku doko made mo kakete yuku no sa tatoe samishisugiru yoru ga kitatte atarashii asa kanarazu kuru sa sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shika nai sa kono sekaijuu no genki dakishimenagara sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yarikiru shika nai sa bokutachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne |-| |-| English= You are sobbing with a disappointed look. Just what happened? Where is the old you I know, who'd always laugh like the sun? We'll never know if we can accomplish something until we try. This is adolescence. No matter how difficult, I'll be right by you. Dreams would be boring if they weren't big, wouldn't they? Let's gather up our confidence and go on an adventure. Yes, with 100% courage, we must try our best, while embracing the robust spirit in this world. Yes, with 100% courage, we must carry what we do to completion. Please don't ever forget the radiance we're capable of displaying. It's fine if we hit a wall or get hurt, as long as our heart is fired up, we won't regret anything. The throbbing of our heart won't start if we stand still staring. I love the wind I'm chasing after together with you. If we weren't able to fly into a sky yesterday, then let's seize this chance in front of us now. Yes, with 100% courage, we must dive into the sky. This is no longer a time where we must finish everything in tears. Yes, with 100% courage, we must not turn back again. We, being ourselves, will be able to run anywhere we want to. Even if a night too lonely should creep in, a new morning will surely come, too. Yes, with 100% courage, we must try our best, while embracing the robust spirit in this world. Yes, with 100% courage, we must carry what we do to completion. Please don't ever forget the radiance we're capable of displaying. |-| See Also * Wikipedia page Category:Songs